Omatunto
by Piratesse
Summary: Spinoff Even Angels Fallista. Turkit tutkivat Sephirothin asunnon sen jälkeen, kun kenraali on tippunut makoreaktoriin ja kuollut ensimmäisen kerran. Jos aikoo lukea EAF:n, lue tämä vasta sen jälkeen, spoilaa!


Kulkukortti suhahti lukijaan, koodi ohitti oveen ohjelmoidut asetukset ,ja lukitus aukesi. Huoneistossa oli pimeää, ja Turkit kävelivät askeliaan varoen eteiseen. Vaikka kenraali oli takuuvarmasti kuollut pudotessaan makoreaktorin sydämeen, silti tämän henkilökohtaisimmalle alueelle tunkeutuminen sai alati varuillaan olevat Turkit entistä enemmän varpailleen. Ruumista ei ollut etsinnöistä huolimatta löydetty. He olivat saaneet jo edeltä pohjapiirroksen asunnosta, joten kaikki tiesivät, missä mikäkin huone olisi. Silti pimeään asuntoon tunkeutuminen oli kuin olisi kävellyt kirottuun hautakammioon.

Shin-Ralla he olivat keskenään vitsailleet siitä, mitä heillä olisi vastassaan ex-SOLDIERin huoneistossa. Rod oli epäillyt, että kaikki seinät olisivat varmasti mustia, sängyn paikalla arkkumainen rakennelma, ja kämppä olisi muutenkin täysi synkiön pesä. Hän oli lyönyt siitä jopa vetoa kolmenkymmenen gilin edestä. Turkien osaston kahvihuoneessa oli repeilty hysteerisesti ajatuksille kukkakuosisesta sohvakalustosta, posliinimaalatuista kissoista tai sille, josko vaatekaapista löytyisi hörsöisiä naistenvaatteita tai hulluja bondagevermeitä. Puolet Turkeista oli nojaillut naurusta kaksinkerroin taittuneina tuolien selkiin ja seiniin. Kuinkahan monta vuosikymmentä jokainen sai sillä hetkellä lisää ikää? Mikäli naurulla saa pidennettyä elinaikaa siis. Ketään ei kylläkään enää naurattanut, kun he hapuilivat eteisen seinästä valokatkaisijan paikkaa. Aivan kuin Sephirothin haamu saattaisi ilmestyä nurkan takaa ja tehdä heistä silmänräpäyksessä selvää.

Cissnei löysi katkaisimen ja naksautti valot päälle. Ahdistava tunnelma helpottui välittömästi, mutta ei kadonnut kokonaan. Kukaan ei vieläkään sanonut mitään. Katana nyökkäsi punatukkaiselle naiselle, Marco veti syvään henkeä ja astui pidemmälle asuntoon. Mariya oli pyytänyt ilmoittamaan, mikäli SOLDIER-kenraalin asunnolta löytyisi jotain epäilyttävää. Tässä tapauksessa epäilyttävä oli tarkoittanut jälkiä toisesta ihmisestä. Ei siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Se tyyppihän oli ollut niin jäykkä ja kylmä, ettei se mitenkään voinut olla mahdollista. Ei vain voinut olla. Silti Mariya pyysi katsomaan nimenomaan juuri sitä. Turk tunsi niskahiustensa nousevan pystyyn. Se yksi tapaus... Tehtävä, jolloin he olivat vieneet sen viimeisillään raskaana olevan naisen Hojon käsiin. Se häiritsi häntä edelleenkin ja ilmeisesti Mariyaakin.

Eteinen avautui tilavaksi ja suurikokoisten ikkunoiden rajaamaksi olohuoneeksi, aivan kuten pohjapiirrokset olivat tienneet kertoa. Kaikki ennakkoasenteet ja mielikuvat siitä, millainen Sephirothin asunto voisi olla, romuttuivat siinä hetkessä. Tämä oli ihan tavallinen asunto, tavallinen koti. Se oli maulla sisustettu, mustavalkoisin sävyin ja paikat olivat täysin tip top. Sisustuslehtikoti lähestulkoon kaikessa elämättömyydessään.

"Vau", Cissnei henkäisi. Miehet olivat hiljaa, antoivat katseiden kiertää seinän isossa plasmaTV:ssä, kattoon siististi upotettujen kaiuttimien ja muun hifistelyn parissa. Tänne oli upotettu tuhansia gilejä pelkästään kodinelektroniikkaan, huonekaluista puhumattakaan.

"Olen melkein pettynyt", Katana sanoi hiljaa ja laski kätensä yhdelle valkoiselle, alcantara-pintaiselle sohvan selkänojalle. Kaikki spekuloinnit siitä, millainen paikka tämä olisi, olivat olleet vääriä. Ei kukaan ollut kyennyt kuvittelemaan, että se jääpuikko olisi voinut asua näin normaalisti. Näin pahuksen tyylikkäästi vielä. Se herätti uusia uteliaisuuden aiheita.

"Menen nuuskimaan kylppärin", Cissnei ilmoitti ja heitti pienen virnistyksen miesten suuntaan. Ketäpä ei kiinnostaisi, millaista partavettä Sephiroth oli käyttänyt. Tai hammastahnaa. Tai millä tököteillä ne hiukset oli pidetty niin upeina. Hoitoainemerkki olisi ainakin pakko selvittää. Katana pyöräytti silmiään. Naiset ja heidän kummalliset mielenkiinnon kohteensa. Hän suuntasi suunnitelman mukaisesti olettamaansa kenraalin työhuonetta kohti. Kenraalin kotikone lähtisi heidän mukaansa, se käytäisiin perusteellisesti läpi Shin-Ralla, mutta nyt kaikki muut työhuoneesta löytyvät dokumentit olisi selvitettävä. Osa tuhottaisiin varmasti kyseenalaisena ja päivänvaloa kestämättömänä, osan kohtalo selviäisi vasta myöhemmin, mutta tänne ne eivät kuitenkaan jäisi. Marcolle jäi makuuhuone. Vierashuoneeksi merkittyä huonetta tuskin tarvitsisi kovin tarkkaan edes katsoa. Kaikki katosivat omille teilleen ja ruumishuonetunnelma kaikkosi Turkien syventyessä omiin kohteisiinsa.

"Hei, täällä on silkkilakanat! Mustat silkkilakanat", Marco huikkasi makuuhuoneen ovelta. "Jätkä tosissaan on tykännyt luksuksesta", hän ilmoitti. Katana kuului hymähtävän työhuoneen puolella, ja Cissnei tirskahti. Ääni kantoi kohtuullisen hyvin huoneesta toiseen.

"Joko niitä ketjuja ja ruoskia löytyi?" Katana heitti, kukin tyrski omalla tahollaan ja viimeisetkin jännityksen rippeet hälvenivät loisteputkilamppujen valoon.

"_Silver Shadow?_" Cissnei naurahti ääneen. "Aika hyvin nimetty aftershave. Onkohan se valittu nimen takia", hän pohti ääneen ja nuuskutteli tuoksua pullosta. Varsin miellyttävä, aika mieto, eikä mikään hyttysmyrkky. Itse asiassa tosi kiva tuoksu. Mmm. Shampoo-osasto olisi selvitettävä seuraavaksi. Punatukkainen tyttö siirtyi suihkukopin puolelle, poimi pulloja käsiinsä ja jokin alkoi vaivata hänen mieltään. Nämä eivät millään voineet olla kaikki Sephirothin. Vaikka Cissnei olikin odottanut löytävänsä normaalimiesten kylppärivarustusta laajemman varaston kosmetiikkaa, tämä meni jo yli. Mikäli ex-kenraali oli edustanut puppelipoikien kaartia, siitä huolimatta täällä oli vähän liikaa naisellista kamaa. Turk kurtisti otsaansa, vilkaisi vielä peilikaappiin ja löysi sieltä meikkipussin ja kaksi hammasharjaa. Hammastahnamerkki tai superhoitoaine oli tässä vaiheessa jo sivuseikka. Hän käännähti vielä pyykkikorin puoleen, nosti kantta ja pussin sivusta pilkisti valkoiset rintaliivit. Olivatpa muuten nätit. Mutta kenen?

"Löysin jotain outoa", Katana kuului mainitsevan ja vei sanat Cissnein suusta. Tyttö nosti liivit pyykkikorista ja käveli ne käsissään olohuoneen puolelle.

"Niin minäkin", hän sanoi otsa rutussa. Mitä tämä oikein oli? Liivien ympärys oli liian pieni, että ne olisivat ikinä voineet mahtua SOLDIERille, jos tämä olisikin mekkoillut vapaa-ajallaan. Se ei ollut mitenkään pätevä selitys asialle. Asuiko täällä joku muukin?

"Marco?" Cissnei kysyi huomatessaan isokokoisen costalaisen seisovan vierashuoneen ovella, tuijottavan sisään. Miehen hartiat olivat lysyssä ja hänen koko olemuksensa oli jotenkin lyöty. "Mikä tuli?" tyttö kysyi. Turk pudisti päätään hiljaisena, eikä kääntynyt katsomaan, mitä hänen työtoverinsa olivat löytäneet.

"Turkit, tarkemmin sanottuna Reno ja Rude ovat tehneet taustatutkimusta jostain naisesta. Tämä on ollut joku Sephirothin itse liikkeelle pistämä hanke. Papereiden mukaan operaatio on suoritettu lähes kolme vuotta sitten", Katana selitti, saapui työhuoneesta heilauttaen pahvikansiota kädessään. "Outoa."

"Sen naisen nimi on varmaan Minea Koya?" Marco kysyi hievahtamatta ovelta, eikä kääntänyt vieläkään katsettaan. Cissnei vilkaisi Katanaa kysyvästi, piteli rintsikoita käsissään ja tumma gongagalainen kallisti kummastuneena päätään.

"Kuinka niin?"

"Katso, onko?" Marco pyysi. Katana avasi kansion uudestaan, haki selonteosta oikean kohdan ja päästi yllättyneisyydestä kertovan äännähdyksen.

"Onko se?" Cissneikin kysyi, ja Marco käänsi katseensa työtovereitaan kohti. Katana nyökkäsi ja costalaisen hartiat painuivat vielä enemmän kasaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja otti tukea oven karmeista.

"Marco, oletko kunnossa?" Cissnei kiirehti ison miehen luokse, laski käden tämän sinisen puvun peittämälle käsivarrelle. Iso mies pudisti päätään, eikä ottanut katsekontaktia tyttöön. Ei hän ollut voinut unohtaa tapausta.

"Mistä tiesit?" Katana kysyi otsa yhtälailla kurtussa kuin kaikilla muillakin. Hän käveli lähemmäs, seisahtui parin askeleen päähän ja katsahti Turkien selontekoa entistä kummastuneempana.

"Taidan tietää ainakin osasyyn siihen, miksi Sephiroth kilahti", Marco sanoi vaisusti ja pyyhkäisi silmänurkkaansa. Costalainen kenties näytti kirveellä veistetyltä, painijamaisen karulta, mutta sisimmässään hän oli herkkä mies. Turkeille se ei ollut uutinen, mutta silti hätkäytti, kun iso kaveri reagoi nyt näin vahvasti. "Me olemme Mariyan kanssa syyllisiä. Se oli operaatio siinä, missä muutkin, mutta raskaana olevan naisen toimittaminen Hojon käsiin... Se tuntuu vieläkin väärältä."

"Mitä!" Cissnei kirahti, muisti sitten pitelevänsä jonkun vieraan ihmisen likaisia rintsikoita ja laski ne käsistään oven vieressä olevalle pienelle sivupöydälle. Katana oli vaiti, mutta uurteet hänen otsallaan syvenivät.

"Se nainen oli Minea Koya?" hän haki varmistusta asialle, vaikka se olikin nyt päivänselvää. Uusi vilkaisu kansioon näytti kuvan naisesta; iloisen hymyilevä, ihan sievä brunetti. Katana kaivoi kuvan esiin ja esitti sitä työtoverilleen. Marco nyökkäsi, väistyi ovensuusta ja viittasi sisään.

"Mitä siellä on?" Cissnei kysyi ja päästi Marcon hihasta irti.

"Katso itse."

Turkit astuivat kynnykselle, vilkaisivat, mitä vierashuone piti sisällään ja kumpikin tyrmistyi. Lastenhuone. Ei vierashuone. Seinät oli tapetoitu vaaleiksi, pastellisävyisiksi. Hoitopöydän reunalla oli useampi nalle, oli hankittu useampi vauvoille tarkoitettu lelu, pieniä vaatteita, ja kaikkien pahin oli kolme tyhjää pinnasänkyä. Huonetta oli rakennettu rakkaudella, se näkyi kaikista yksityiskohdista ja siitä, miten tavarat oli järjestetty. Sephiroth oli siis ollut inhimillisempi kuin kukaan heistä oli osannut kuvitella. Elävämpi, sosiaalisempi ja avoimempi kuin oli näyttänyt olevan. Tämä oli pitänyt henkilökohtaisen elämänsä visusti Shin-Ralta salassa, oli löytänyt rinnalleen ihmisen, josta kaiketi oli välittänyt ja saanut vastakaikua tunteilleen. Kenraali oli ollut saamassa perheen – ja sitten Turkit olivat vieneet sen kaiken häneltä pois. Asunnossa vieläkin taustalla kieppuva epämääräinen tunne sai vahvistusta. Se oli surua, kaipausta ja ahdistusta. Ei vihamielisyyttä tai uhkaavuutta.

"Voi Gaia!" Cissnei henkäisi ja peruutti ovelta, törmäsi valkoiseen sohvaan ja tipahti istumaan sen reunalle. Töissä tuli hyvin harvoin järkytyksiä vastaan ja tyttö oli kuvitellut paatuneensa jo Turk-vuosiensa varrella niin, ettei juuri mikään koskettanut enää. Hän oli ollut väärässä. Juuri saatu tieto niin järkytti kuin sai olon surulliseksi. Hän oli hirvittävän pahoillaan tapahtuneesta.

"Hojon käsiin?" Katana kysyi yhtä hitaasti artikuloiden kuin Marco oli vain muutamaa minuuttia aiemmin tehnyt. Hän epäröi hieman, käveli huoneeseen sisään, heilautti yhden pinnasängyn yläpuolella roikkuvaa värikästä, moogleja ja chocoboja kuvaavaa mobilea ja seurasi eläinhahmojen liikettä katseellaan. Syvä huokaus kävi gongalaisen läpi, ja hän nosti yhtä pehmolelua käteensä. Harvoin teki mieli kritisoida Turkien työtä, heidän operaatioitaan, mutta tämä oli jo tarpeettoman julmaa. Katana ei uskonut, että kukaan olisi selvinnyt hengissä Hojon kokeista. "Tiesikö Sephiroth?"

"En usko, että hän tiesi, kuka oli viime kädessä vastuussa operaatiosta. Tseng puhui Mariyan ja minun puolestani, ettemme joutuisi kärsimään kenraalin raivosta", Marco tilitti, nojasi nyt otsaansa ovenkarmiin. Ison miehen silmäkulmissa kimmelsi ja hän pyyhkäisi toistamiseen kasvojaan. Iso Turk kärsi syyllisyydentuskia entistä enemmän, kun poispyyhityt elämät levitettiin hänen eteensä sellaisina kuin ne olisivat olleet ilman heidän väliintuloaan. Se oli tuntunut jo silloin väärältä, nyt vielä enemmän.

Katana laski pitelemänsä lelun kädestään, pyyhkäisi kädellään hoitotason pintaa. Sen päälle oli laskettu post-it-lappunen, jossa luki:

_ Hei kulta!_

_ Kun tulet kotiin, olen jo laitoksella ja sattuneesta syystä jääkaappi on tyhjä. Käy kaupassa ja tule sitten laitokselle! Kauhea ikävä! _

Se oli alle oli piirretty sydän ja iso M-kirjain. Se oli kovin arkinen viesti, kertoi tavallisesta elämästä ja siitä, että SOLDIERilla tosiaan oli ollut paljon puhuttu normaali ihmissuhde. Vaikka viesti oli lyhyt, siitä saattoi silti huomata, että pariskunta oli välittänyt toisistaan. Kaikesta todistusaineistosta huolimatta oli vaikea ajatella, että kyse oli oikeasti Sephirothista, jonka kylmäkiskoisuus oli tunnettu koko talon läpi. Hopeahiuksista miestä tuntui olevan mahdoton ajatella parisuhteeseen, asumaan jonkun kanssa yhdessä ja vielä tulevana perheenisänä. Pää ei taipunut vielä niin pitkälle. Katana työnsi silmälasejaan hieman ylemmäs, puristi nenänvartensa etusormen ja peukalon väliin ja pudisti hitaasti päätään. Oli se vain pakko ajatella niin. Todisteet puhuivat puolestaan. Kenraali oli varmasti ymmärtänyt, että Shin-Ra oli tämän teon takana. Ei tämä ollut tyhmä tai hidas millään mittapuulla. Voisiko tällainen ajaa miehen hulluksi? Ifrit, Hojo oli taatusti koko planeetain kieroin, vinksahtanein ja julmin ihminen. Ei tällaista saattanut ymmärtää. Miksi tämä oli tehty?

"Millaista tuhoa", Turk henkäisi, katsahti huonetta vielä kerran ja kääntyi ovelle. "Marco. Et sinä sitä käskyä antanut, et voi ottaa koko vastuuta asiasta", hän sanoi rauhallisella äänellä ja puristi ovesta kulkiessaan costalaisen hartiaa. "Tule, auta minua saamaan tietokone mukaan. Häivytään täältä."

Olohuoneessa Cissnei istui sohvalla, kädet suun edessä ja kyyneleet valuivat avoimesti hänen poskilleen. Lastenhuone rämäytti tilanteen kaikessa raadollisuudessaan nuoren naisen kasvoille ja se tuntui pahalta.

"VoiGaiavoiGaiavoiGaia..."

"Cissnei, käy pesemässä kasvosi ja rauhoitu", Katana ilmoitti käskyäänellä, tavoitti tyrmistyneen naisen, ja tämä nousi ylös sohvalta. "Olihan tämä aika shokki joka tavalla, mutta sitä ei auta jäädä märehtimään."

"Kyllä, sir", punapäinen Turk nyyhkäisi, pyyhkäisi kasvojaan ja palasi kylpyhuoneeseen. Vesi kuului valuvan hetken, Cissnei niisti vessapaperiin ja siisti kasvonsa. Hän tuli tovin kuluttua vaisuna työhuoneeseen, jossa muut jo irrottivat Sephirothin pöytäkoneen piuhoja. Katana oli kyykyssä pöydän alla, Marco varmisti kytkentöjä toisella puolen.

"En käsitä. Miksi?" Cissnei sanoi, ja hänen alahuulensa vavahti. Tyttö kuitenkin piti tunteensa nyt paremmin kasassa, vaikka se oli työn takana. Hän kumartui nostamaan pöydän viereen kerättyjä dokumentteja heidän tuomaansa isoon laukkuun. Se oli hyvä kysymys, jota kaikki olivat pyöritelleet päässään. Marco toisia pidempään ja kohta hänen pitäisi kertoa Mariyalle, että asia juuri niin paha kuin he olivatkin pelänneet. "Mitä tällä operaatiolla voitettiin?" tyttö jatkoi käsittämättä asiaa lainkaan.

"Siihen kun osaisinkin vastata", Katana vastasi haikeankuuloisesti ja nosti omalla puolellaan pöytää keskuskoneen laukkuunsa. Kaikkia ahdisti selvinneet asiat, asunnossa leijuva menetyksen tuska niin voimakkaasti, että he halusivat sieltä pian pois. Jotkut toiset saisivat hoitaa täältä kaiken henkilökohtaisen pois, ennen kuin Shin-Ra laittaisi huoneiston uudelleen jakoon. Marcon suu oli jäykkä, tiukkana viivana, ja hän nosti koneen kopan harteilleen. Katana oli jo ovella menossa, Cissnei seurasi perässä, ja he kantoivat lukemattomat pöytäkirjat, muistiot ja yksityiset paperit laukuissaan pois. Costalainen viivytteli vielä hetken, kääntyi eteisen ovella ja tavoitti ajatuksiaan kuolleiden ja kadotettujen puoleen.

"Toivottavasti saatte nukkua rauhassa ja löydätte rauhan", hän mutisi hiljaa, costalaiseen tapaan taikauskoisena. "Ja annatte meille anteeksi."

FIN


End file.
